Silent Hill: Addict
by ShutThFkUp
Summary: Matt has been dealing with some intense issues in his life and ends up stumbling upon the small town of Silent Hill.


**Silent Hill: Addict**

Chapter one: The Becoming

Laying in the dark, he couldn't tell if his eyes were open or shut. His brain was too numb from the drinking and cocaine he and his friends had been enjoying on their Friday night out. The reality of the past few hours had started to wash over him but it was so scattered with blackouts that he couldn't make much out. He recalled bright lights blurring his vision and the sounds of laughter, as he moved unsteadily around a dark unfamiliar area. Pain started to emit from his forehead as the visions jumping through his mind started to break down his euphoric high. He tried to silence his visions and leaned back to let the darkness take him and his mind away. His attempted movement was met with the feeling of cool, thick liquid dripping down on his face. The substance slowly ran over his lips and started to pool in his mouth. The salty metallic taste overwhelmed his senses and caused him to gage, but no matter how hard he tried to spit the liquid out more just came rushing over him. His eyes shot open and the pitch black was replaced with dark red waves that were consuming him, and at the moment his being ceased.

Matthew moaned lightly as he picked himself up off the tiled kitchen floor. He leaned his back against the fridge door and surveyed the mess in front of him. There were at least a dozen beer bottles scattered across the counter and a few lying on the floor. A pile of bent up bottle caps was starting to mound up near the garbage can along with discarded scraps of food that somehow never made it to their final destination. He decided to pretend he hadn't notice the state of disarray the kitchen was in and limped off to the bathroom.

While pissing Matt couldn't help but wonder how he had fucked up his ankle the night before. He recalled falling a few times when leaving the Hideout bar to head to the Falcon strip club, but it hadn't been so bad at the time to affect him to the extent it was now. After wagging himself dry he went to the sink to wash his hands only to discover some little souvenirs from the night before. A gash on the back of his right hand going half way up his forearm along with other small, and not so deep gashes littering both hands. "Shit. How the Hell did I manage to do this…" he mumbled to himself as he cleaned the wounds. The longer wound looked pretty deep. 'Did he need stitches?' He discarded the idea of going to the hospital even faster than it came in his head. He had no time to deal that crap and he sure as Hell didn't have the funds for it.

He walked out of the bathroom still looking at his wounded arm only to be assaulted by a punch on the left shoulder followed by a light push back towards the bathroom. "Hey Mattie! Not too bad of a night downtown considering that we didn't get laid!" David, Matt's roommate, laughed loudly causing Matt to cringes slightly and rubbed his temples in pain. Matt started walking back to the kitchen and grunted his approval of David's remark.

Matt glanced back at David while in the kitchen and grabbing some duct tape out of a drawer. David was a tall muscular young man with short sandy blond hair and a cocky smile, whereas Matt was an averaged-sized 28 year old with bushy dark hair that hung over his eyes, and shoulder, also he had more of a scowl than a smile. "Who said I didn't get laid?" Matt asked as he draped some paper towels over his large wound and threw some duct tape around it to create an extremely lazy bandage.

"Getting a Blow-job from some old guy in the bathroom at the bar doesn't count Mattie." David jested while tossing an empty beer can in Matts direction. Matt didn't even stir at David's action and just allowed the can to bounce along the ground right pass him.

Matt limped slowly out of the kitchen and purposely bumped into David while making his way to his bedroom. "Don't go pushing your sexual fantasy onto me dude…" Matt sighed while turning around to flip David off. He turned back to complete his original journey and added "Try not to trash the place too bad with your sausage-fest parties while I'm away at my parent's house." Matt called back to david as he nudged his bedroom door shut after he had slipped inside.

"You really think they are going to bail you out again Mattie? I thought they hated your guts after Jen dumped your ass? You losing another job is really going to add fuel to that whole problem child stigma you've got going." David shouted through the closed door.

It was true that there was a good chance Matt's parents wouldn't give him any more money after this latest fuck up. That was the whole point of him going to ask them for money in person. The last time he talked to them was after his mother called him in a fit of anger after talking with Jen about their break up, and that had been four months ago.

He started throwing random items of clothing in a small black duffle bag while thinking to himself. They always seemed to like Jen better than him. She had a better job, a better head on her shoulders, and was dubbed an all-around good influence on him. They had been friends since Jr High School and had only started dating a year ago. He wasn't sure how things jumped from friends that hung out only occasionally to lovers, but at that time he didn't really care. Hell he still didn't care. All he had to know was that she was a controlling bitch that knew who he was well before they became an item. SHE knew full well that he enjoyed his beer, and the occasionally use of Coke, or Molly, when given the opportunity. It really seemed insane to him when she started asking him to give it all up. Even the drinking! She couldn't expect him to change even if he had start enjoying it a little more and more often. She even had the nerve to say that his job loss, while with her, had been because of his recreational activities. She gave him an ultimatum of either her, and sobriety, or breaking it off. He picked freedom and an enjoyable life.

He started to become irritated thinking about _her_ and shook all thoughts of her worthless demanding ass out of his aching head. When he was satisfied with the items he had picked for the short weekend trip he zipped up his bag and threw it on his sloppy mess of a bed. 'I'd better take a shower and change before heading out' he thought and headed back to the bathroom.

Matt had been on the road for 5 hours in total. However this latest stretch had been just over an hour, and he was starting to feel anxious. His little red Honda Accord roared along the forested highway road cloaked by the swelling darkness of the Fall night. He slumped in his seat as noticed his headlights were casting shadows across the nearby trees in the forest giving them some haunted fierce look. He looked down at his radio clock to see the time was 7:46 PM. "God damn! I still have 3 hours to go!" he complained to himself. He knew he should have started out earlier, but by the time his hangover finally faded away it was already past noon. His headlights started to reflect off a large green sign up ahead. As he came closer to the sign, the headlights reflected less blindingly on it, and finally came into focus. It read: Silent Hill next two exits. As much as he really wanted to get this trip over with he decided it would be a pretty good time to take a piss. He did have 2 beers with dinner just an hour ago, and he didn't want to be stuck with nowhere to pull off when he _really_ had to go.

Matt took the next exit off to the right that lead down off the hilly highway he had been driving on so long. The forest seemed to grow thicker as he started down the road towards the town. After about two minutes into the thickly forested road he started regretting his decision to stop here. 'Shit! I didn't think it would be this far off the main highway' he thought. Within another minute he was relieved to see the forest starting to move farther away from the road as he came to a long bridge that gave way to a small looking downtown area of a dark little town.

Matt began to slow down as he drove into the small town. He couldn't help but feel a tad irritated as he notice that all the shops were dark, and the only lights in the town, so far, were the scattered street lights through the area, and the beams shinning out from the front of his Honda. He sighed heavily and continued on in hopes of finding a gas station, or some other establishment where he could piss and get more beer.

He decided to take a left on Borden St. and as luck would have it looked as if there were a gas station only a few blocks a head on the right, and the lights were _actually_ on. He pulled his red car up to the first pump and exited the vehicle. Matt took a look around while stretching, but didn't see anyone around. He decided to wait another few moments and started leaning on his car. After about a minute he looked at his watch with an annoyed scowl on his face. 7:58.

Matt pushed himself off his car and walked over to the door leading into the gas station's convenient store while taking care not to put too much weight on his injured ankle. He held his arm out in anticipation of opening the door, but ended up almost slamming himself into it. It was locked.

"Just fucking great!" Matt roared as he shook the door in hopes of grabbing someone's attention. "Hello? Anybody around?" He banged on the clean glass door, but still saw no movement within the shop. He was getting extremely agitated, and really needed to take a leak. "Fuck it!" he yelled to the empty town and walked over to back of the building with the plan of relieving himself.

He took another look around while turning to face the back of the building. It would just figure that someone would finally show up right after he pulled his dick out of his pants. With the area still seeming empty of any sign of life, but for himself, he unzipped his pants started to urinate on the wall of the building. He closed his eyes and gave a small sigh of relief while desecrating the wall in front of him. Matt was totally oblivious to the thing that slowly staggering out from behind a hardware store that sat across the street. As the creature got closer to Matt it stumbled over some small branches causing a snapping noise. By this time Matt had already finished up his business and was zipping up his pants when he looked over his shoulder to discover the source of the sound.

"What the fu…" Matt stopped short. He found that he had already turned around and had his back against the gas stations wall. His eye grew wide and his breathing increased. Slowly he started to inch his way away from the abomination but still making sure his back was against the building. He wasn't sure he'd be able to stand without the support of the wall behind him because what he was seeing was so ultimately unbelievably shocking.

The humanoid creature moved closer, but seemed barely able to move its legs without losing balance. It constantly jerked its torso left and right, and every so often leaned in forward and made a gagging sound. How it was making this sound Mathew wasn't sure because this thing didn't seem to have a mouth. Where its face should have been was just a mound of twisted bleeding flesh. There was a sunken hole of skin where its mouth should have been that bubbled in and out much like a frogs neck. The thing kept shuffling ever closer. Its naked, armless, pale body shined when it finally made it under a street light. Transparent pinkish goo dripped off its groin and trailed down its twisted legs to find its way onto the sidewalk bellow.

Matt stumbled backwards and fell to the ground after he reached the end of the wall. Pain shot through his body after the impact of his back hitting the rocky cold. He jumped to his feet almost causing himself to fall face first to the ground again as the creature came within 6 feet of him. He darted off in the direction of his car even before he was fully standing. His eyes were still on the thing following him until a hissing high pitched cry rang in his ears. He had bumped into another one of _those things_. This one was larger and had dark needle like spikes creeping out of where its arms seemed to be melted to its chest. Matt's right shoulder was slightly pierced and he pushed away from the thing. He tried to scream but he found he had no voice. His heart and mind were racing, and then so were his feet. While leaving both things behind he finally had his car in his sights. With shaking hands he frantically unlocked his driver side door and jumped in. Stabbing the keys into the ignition he gave it a hard twist, but nothing happened. The starter didn't even try to engage. He tried again with the same results. He looked up from his car to see larger creature was now within view of the vehicle. 'No! NO! NO! NO!' his mind screamed endlessly.

With the creature getting closer Matt darted out of his car without even bothering to close the door. He ran the direction he came from, reaching for the cell phone in his pocket as the second monster finally joined the other. Matt was able to dial 911 after his third attempt. His hands were shaking uncontrollability, so it was a miracle he succeeded at all. The sound of static bellowed out of the phone and seemed to get louder the farther down the road he ran. He clumsily shoved his cell phone back in his pocket, all the while still running, and started to feel hot tears run down his face.

Matt turned right back onto Midway Ave in hopes of getting back to the highway. Matt started to slow down as he saw a dark four legged creature scamper out into the street before him. 'Was it a dog?' he wondered as he tried to move to the other side of the street away from the _dog._ Matt started to cusses to himself as the animal followed him across the street in the hopes of cutting him off. As he started to go back to the side of the street the creature in front of him started to growl. The animal looked like a large dog that had been turned inside out. Its slimy ready flesh had bones poking out as well as large chucks of something. The monster started to move closer while its head ripped apart into four sections each with rows of jagged teeth. A long forked tongue wildly whipped around seeking any victim to strike. Unfortunately Matt was the only victim in this forsaken town. 'I have to get out of here and that is the only fucking way out' his panicked mind realizes.

Matt tried to run passed the beast but failed. The monster jumped at Matt and bit into his left thigh. He howled in agony and fell to the pavement. He repeatedly punched the animal's head as the burning pain radiated from the bite wound. The _dog_ let go of Matt as another dog like creature approaches. Matt jumped up and limped toward the bridge. Within seconds of standing he felt his shoe filling with blood from his shattered leg. He tried to run but found that he was only able to walk. He had to use all his might not to fall down because the pain in his leg was burning. Looking back he saw the creatures growl at him and slowly follow. He pushed against the pain toward his chance of escape. Thick fog started to roll in over the town as Matt hobbles toward freedom.

As Matt went closer to the bridge he looked back to see many disfigured forms moving slowing out of the fog and towards him. "FUCK ME!" he yelled as he looked back towards his destination. Within seconds he is greeted by the bridge he so desperately had been seeking. When he was within only 200 feet from his escape, or where his escape should have been, he stopped. There is now a large crevasse where the bridge had been. He tightly closed he eyes as his face wretches in defeat and he released there was no way out. After a few heavy breaths Mathew opened his eyes and slowly walked to the edge of the drop off and looked over at the ragged rocks perching out of the cliffs. 'There is nothing but darkness down there' he notices. He looked back at towards Silent Hill and still sees the army of death approaching. The things were so close now that their gurgling and moaning echoed through his skull. The smell of death started to surround him.

This is it. Matt took one more look towards the forest on the other side of the ravine. Taking a deep breath while tucking his chin into his chest he leaped off the cliff letting himself fall into the black pit below. As he fell endlessly he felt a strange sensation take hold of him. It was the dark red waves and they had return to devour him. He resisted the urge to fight it and just let the red take him in and then he truly ceased being.


End file.
